It is desirable to provide an inexpensive handle for a valve which will be securely attached to the stem of a valve for opening and closing same and which can be readily replaced by service personnel in the field. Existing handles frequently require threaded fasteners to retain the handle to the stem, and the machining of threads and the like increase the costs of the handle. It is desirable to provide an inexpensive handle which can be firmly attached to a square shaped stem and is manufactured with a minimum of cost.